


Apian Delight

by donutsweeper



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Joan won't even attempt to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apian Delight

"Sherlock," Joan threw the door open, storming onto the roof. "What is that racket?" She was about to cover her ears with her hands when she saw exactly what Sherlock was doing and stopped, freezing for a moment before turning around and half covering her eyes instead. "And... why are you naked?"

"Watson!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I should have thought your observational skills had progressed past the most basic levels by now. As you can clearly see I am serenading the bees."

"Right. Of course. Serenading the bees. But-"

"Why a zither?" he asked. "Well, that's simple really, my dulcimer is broken, the drumsticks are currently being used by Clyde and it was too expensive to have a piano brought up here."

"Clyde? What can a turtle do with- actually, never mind. Sherlock, you are doing some sort of experiment involving the bees and music. Fine. I understand that. But that does not explain why you are naked."

"Ah, well that is purely for personal reasons, you understand. I am not an automaton, after all. A little breeze around one's nether regions can do wonders to invigorate one's-"

Joan cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No, you know what? I don't want to know. I'm going to go back inside. You have fun with your zither and your bees."


End file.
